


Welcome to Fatherhood

by Karrissarella



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levihan Babies, New Parents, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrissarella/pseuds/Karrissarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Hanji have brought a newborn into this world, and Levi is getting nervous about being a good father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Fatherhood

Levi had never taken a liking to children. They honestly terrified him in the sense that they were so goddamn fragile. One wrong move, and a limb could snap. The feeling still didn’t fade away as the nurse brought back his newborn child into the room, all clean, and gently placed her in Hanji’s arms though she looked like she was about to pass out. 

Levi fixated his gaze on the two in front of him. Although, Hanji looked beyond exhausted, that familiar smile still lingered on her lips as she looked down at their newborn. He hadn’t heard her call his name.

"Huh?" It was completely out of character from his usual persona. He was feeling all of these emotions at once, and he wasn’t sure how to handle them. This wasn’t anything the Survey Corps prepared him for. He had no idea how to raise a child. 

Hanji laughed, and Levi frowned in response. He had faintly heard a soft giggle from the nurse before listening to her heels click out of the room. “What?” he half-scowled only to be greeted with his daughter lifted in front of him. 

"Do you want to hold her?" Hanji asked with a soft smile. "She looks a lot like you. You know, you can tell now that she’s not covered with my insides." 

Levi rolled his eyes, “You’re disgusting.” 

"Awe, is that anyway to treat the mother of your child right after she’s gone through labor?" Hanji teased, and she heard Levi snort in response. " _Welllll?_ " She asked, scooting her body over a little and was surprised to see Levi tense up. 

"Hey! Aren’t you, supposed to….take it easy or something after labor, Shitty Glasses?"   
  
Hanji feigned a scoff, and held the bundle close to her chest, turning her body away from him. “What vile language for our precious daughter to hear!” 

Levi pursed his lips, not even realizing what he had actually said. Not that newborns could actually understand the context of the affectionate nickname he had used for her for so long. However, this was an obstacle he’d have to get over as a parent. Especially when she got to the age where she would repeat everything, everyone said.

Hanji raised her eyebrows, before a knowing smile was placed on her lips. “Hey, _hey_ , you’re scared.” She said softly, poking some more fun at him. Hanji shifted her daughter back into the middle of her chest as Levi stared sternly ahead, but kept silent. 

"You’re going to be a great dad, okay? I’m more worried about being a good mom," she laughed breathily as she bounced the baby instinctively when she began to make small, audible noises. 

"You look like you’re doing fine to me." Mothers and their children were just so natural. Were fathers and their children even like that? Of course, the mother and child have been bonding since conception, but what was he supposed to do as a father? A father to a  _newborn girl_? 

"Do you want to hold her?" Hanji asked again, snapping Levi out of his thoughts. He sufficed for a simple nod, finally, and he took it upon himself to stand up and meet Hanji at her bedside. 

Hanji sat up a little straighter in her bed, and carefully placed the newborn girl into Levi’s arms after positioning his hands to where they needed to be. 

The small girl in his arms curled and uncurled her tiny fists, blue eyes squinting up at him. She had a good tuft of black hair on the top of her head he observed, and by just looking at her he knew he  ** _loved_  **her.

She was perfect in every way, and Levi couldn’t believe it. A faint smile could be seen on his lips, and if one looked really closely one could see the subtle change that his face softened when looking at her. 

"Have you thought of a name yet?" The nurse walked back in with a soft smile and a clipboard attached to her chest. 

"Mychael." He said without pause.

Hanji must have looked surprised as the nurse turned to confirm with her, only to be greeted with the researcher’s smile and a nod. “I think that’s a great name.” 


End file.
